Traffic signals serve to automatically direct vehicles traffic through intersections. However, when traffic signals malfunction, drivers are left alone to navigate through intersections without any guidance and without knowing how other drivers will behave as they navigate through the intersection. Traffic signals may malfunction due to power outages or equipment failure.
While drivers are typically taught to treat such intersections with malfunctioning traffic signals as a four-way stop, this may not always be the most efficient way to direct traffic. However, without new protocols being taught to drivers and without the capability of the vehicles to communicate with each other at traffic intersections, no other viable process has been introduced for directing traffic at an intersection with a malfunctioning traffic signal.
It follows that this disclosure generally relates to a new and unique solution for increasing the efficiency of directing traffic at an intersection where the corresponding traffic signal(s) are malfunctioning.